Specy Spooktacular V
Specy Spooktacular V is a 4-hour long Halloween special. Episodes will be made in a period between late-September and the end of October 2016. Like Specy Spooktacular IV, it will have 50 episodes. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:Lord O' Darkness - Dark Lord of Darkness, Legion O' Darkness, Lord O' Dank Memes, The Lord of Dark Sould, Lord O' Samhain *User:TheJoshinator2015 - Josh "My Grandpa is a Monster!", Josh the Ripper, Josh "I sold my bones to the Grim Reaper!", Josh "Oww! The Pain!", Josh "Who's the Mummy? I Am!", Oh my God! They Killed Josh!, Josh "Dancin' on my grave", Josh "Play Specy Spooktacular GO!", Josh "Give me Bleach!", 'To Serve Josh' is a Cookbook!, Josh says "Let 'er R.I.P.", Josh "I saw Elvis's ghost!", Josh Did It!, Josh "I was Sans all along!", The Creator of the Spook-E Crew, Five Nights at Joshie's, The Flying Josh-man, The Dentist, What's Left of Josh Davis, Josh "Monster Blood!" *User:MMB The Coolest - BMM The Creepiest, MagicMasterBOO!, Not so MagicMasterBilly, Land where my father died!, Hungry for Myself, PokemonMasterBilly *User:Yellow-spider-kitty: Spoderman, Yellow-Greecity, Yellow--Spider-Thewhipneaneaisaterribletrend, It's The YskShack, Hell-Fire, Yellow-Slender-Kitty, Yellow-Spider-Chimera. *User:Deadlydark: Deadly in the Dark, Deadly Darkness *User:BlueMegaH3rtz: BlueBlood, MegaH$322, BlueTsunami, Killedbyaglassofwaterlol, BlueMegaDang3rou5, TwinHeadBlu3Dragon *User:HTFfanfreak: HTFfancreep, "The 19 years old Beaver who has a monster of himself" *User:RandomzSunfish23901: RandomzSundial, BraindomzEyefish, Count Randomzula, The Island of Lost Sunfishes Episode List #Ghost Pepper: Renee tries the ghost pepper challenge and unwittingly brings back one of her past forms. #Rise of the Mut-Ants: Oddity befriends Sunset because they're both mutated bugs. The duo then seek to create more friends, leading to an epidemic of dangerous bug mutants. #The Great Pumpkin Head: Jack loses his head yet again and looks for some replacements in Emmy's garden. Meanwhile, Daydream develops an interest in Jack's discarded head. #In Space, No One can Hear You SQUAWK!: Waddles discovers that the Penguins and all the birds in town are part of a secret society whose goal is to stop alien invasions. #Gootopia: A freak accident in Arcticus's lab brings back his jelly cube. But is the jelly cube as hungry as it was once before? #Dolled Up: For Christmas, Cream gets Queen a doll. The doll wants to kill Queen, but only when it's not being watched. #The Good, the Bad and the Bloody: Howdy learns that his gangster ancestor "Shotgun Sammy" has had a stash of gold hidden somewhere. So Howdy and his friends perform a seance on the ancestor to get the location. But all goes hideously wrong when the spirit Shotgun Sammy possesses Howdy, causing the Western coyote to reenact Sammy's many notorious crimes. #The Dummy's Curse: Lumpy incurs the wrath of Pharaoh Wrappy after disturbing his slumber. Now because of a curse, Lumpy is turned into a mummy himself while Wrappy becomes mortal once again. #Under Control Z: Cream's video game's remote battery dies, and he has to change it. He uses a rod of Uranium, which makes the controller able to control other Tree Friends. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Puffy, Toothy and Scales enter a haunted house ride. #Just the Bite Size: Toothy learns about the tail detanta myth. #Robotic Riot: Machines start going against the town due to an accidental virus created by Devious. #Leaf Us Be: Gady buys a mutant plant for Emmy. #Hands on a Soul: After a party accident, the tree friends enter a contest to see which soul is the one who gets revived. #Twisted Sisters: Mystery and Ami catch something personal from Sorcery (could be his dandruff) and turn evil. Could Bastion snap them out of their evil phase before he and his friends are toast? #Saw Something Fallin': Lumber must face himself with a psychopath inside the forest. #Childhood Fiend: Lammy's first imaginary friend comes to life and kills her real-life friends. Can her current imaginary friend Mr. Pickles put a stop to this? #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin: After knowing about the info of the new tree friend, Pranky tries to keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. #Trading Faces: Thanks to Dr. Quackery, Random and Devious wake up with swapped faces. #No More Clowning Around!: When a rash of killer clown attacks gives all clowns a bad name, Twinkie and her friends seek to hunt down the perp and save their careers. #Demon with a Lemon: While home alone, Raymond and Sunset meet an unexpected guest. #Lawnmower Otter: Russell gets robotic parts and becomes super intelligent. #Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends: After Boomy killed many people, they were revived as zombies and ate her. Vincent must stop the zombies. #Mission Implantable: In an attempt to make herself look more interesting, Genny gets surgical implants with body parts of other characters. #Five Nights at Flippy's 3: Flippy Fuzzbear and his gang of scary animatronics are back for this year's fright-fest! Who will be their next victim? #My Dear Pawson: In 1888's London, Detective Paws tries to hunt down a murderer. #Sweet Dreams are Made of Trees: The tree friends get turned into candy. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Jerky's action makes Morton and Mix's relationship break apart and he also has to deal with Mix's wrath. #The Toothinator: Toothy is not who he actually is. What kind of secret could Toothy be hiding from others? We'll be back. #The Dark is Too Hard to Beat: Raymond is required to fix a power outage, but her nyctophobia gets the worst of her. #Animal Killing: Commy hosts a death-defying tournament where some HTFs fight each other to the death for a whole day. Who will be the survivor? #Heads Will Roll: Whilst looking for some unlucky souls, Jack comes across the fabled Headless Horseman, who wants his pumpkin head for a trophy. Could Jack beat the equestrian phantom at his own game? #Three Wishes of Terror: Cream finds a genie's lamp when cleaning out his basement, and his three wishes are a sandwich, to have a new pet, and to be 100 feet tall. He uses his last wish to terrorize the town. #Ghostbusted: After ghosts ruin a barbecue, Cryptie forms a paranormal SWAT team to rid all the ghosts in town. #True Love Sucks: Giggles falls for Vampy. Josh must now get her away from him before he turns her into a blood-sucking freak of nature. #Flip House: Flippy loses it during a sitcom opening. #The Bad Creepypasta Episode: Buggy sees some horrific stuff going on around him. But why? #The Humanity: An epidemic spreads after Cuddles is bitten by Kid and turns into a strange creature. #Toon It Down For What: Raymond and friends find themselves in various cartoons after an accident involving the TV cable. #An Inconceivable Truth: Sniffles' new invention creates a global apocalypse like never before! #Inside, Then Out: On Halloween, Giggles feels a strange internal phenomenon. It is up to Josh to find out what it is. #Morton Hears a Moo: Morton is convinced that tiny cows exist. Is he right, or he is just a mad cow who should be locked up in the madhouse? #Zilla vs Tide-Zilla: When Zilla terrorizes the town, Tide shape-shifts to gigantic size in order to fight her and save everyone. #It's All Under Control: A tree friend gets a magical remote that lets him alter the universe around him. The Platypus Aliens see that they could use the remote to take over the world, so they try to steal it from the owner. #Urge to Purge: All crime (including murder) is made legal for 12 hours. Lifty and Shifty use this as an opportunity to rob the town, only to face a trio of masked maniacs. Can they survive? #Say It Ain't Sew: Two tree friends get involved in brutal accident involving a heavy vehicle. As a result of botched surgery, the two have to be sewed together! #Tree-lucinations: Hypno's mistake makes Buzz see almost everything as trees and now his fear is over the limit. #Attention Seeker: The real history of Emojie's incident is revealed. #Razor Vision: Splendid is on the move when an unknown foe is hiding razor blades in Halloween candy. #Nightmares Before Christmas: In the finale, Phobia haunts Kringle when he decorates for Christmas instead of Halloween. Posters * Part I - Renee and ghost Spicy, Sunset, Oddity and a bunch of bug mutants, Daydream holding Jack's head, Waddles in a tuxedo fighting a Platymorph alien mutant, Arcticus runs from his jelly cube * Part II - Queen holding the evil doll, possessed Howdy (in his gangster attire) firing his tommy gun in a bank, Lumpy and Pharaoh Wrappy, Cream holding a uranium game controller, Handy with scissors for hands * Part III - Toothy sees a vicious mouth in his tail, some machines and Devious, Emmy and the mutant plant, Stacy, Random and Giggles, Mystery and Ami looking evil * Part IV - Lumber runs from the psycho, Sniffles' time machine, Ding Dong chokes Petunia in front of Lammy, Pranky and Emojie, Devious and Random with their faces switched, Trixie and a living Bronzey * Part V - The Demon with a Lemon, Russell with robotic parts, a hoard of zombies, Genny with several body parts, Flippy Fuzzbear holding a microphone * Part VI - Paws as a detective, some tree friends as candy, an angry Mix holding a butcher knife, Toothy fights TH-800, Raymond holding a lit match * Part VII - A tree friend flying on a jetpack, a monster holding a skier, Patriot chased by RC cars, teddy bears and pinatas, Cub in a suit of weapons, Jack vs. the Headless Horseman, Cream and genie Lumpy, Cryptie captures a ghost, Giggles holding hands with Vampy, while Josh is worried * Part VIII - Sniffles in a kingdom, Blood drips around Buggy, Cuddles sees his human self in a puddle, Black and white Raymond and Random, A tsunami looms over Figgy, Josh and Doppler * Part IX - Giggles in her costume feeling her belly, Bastion wearing VR goggles, Morton holds a flower with a speck on it, Zilla attacks Tide, Josh pointing the magic remote at the title, Lifty and Shifty and the trio of masked maniacs * Part X - Devious, the Ghost and a Platypus Alien, Random and Mono sewed together, creepy trees surround Buzz, Emojie holding a trick or treat bag, Sniffles and Nutty with razors in their mouths, Splendid looks over, Kringle as Jack Skellington with Phobia behind him Special Features (DVD only) Bonus episodes (Stuffed onto Discs 2 and 3 due to space limitations) *Episodes from the seasons:The Terrible Trailer Trio, Caught on Camera, Robo Splendo 2000, Eyeful of Trouble Parts 1 and 2, and Cirque de Fail *Episodes from past Specy Spooktaculars: Five To Nine, Jello There, In Your Dreams, DEV 8000, Dial L for Lumpy, Ghosts to the Most, AIN-U-TEP, Burning Rubber, Five Nights at Flippy's, Five Nights At Flippy's 2, World in Pieces, and Rump Ghost. *Irregular Episodes: Life Skills 101: Bullying and Ghost-Impressionism *Canon Episodes: Remains to Be Seen, A Vicious Cycle, and Peas in a Pod *Coral Reef Friends episode: Scaredy Squid *Spook-E Crew episodes: Alienated!, Never Cry Wolf, Are You My Mummy?, Across the Seven Screams, See You Later Sewer Gator! Sneak Previews *Trailers for new episodes of Creepy Cryptid Friends, Coral Reef Friends, and Happy Insect Friends. Others *Commentary by some of the credited writers. *Bloopers *Behind The Scenes *Boxed In: an all new fan game. (only works if you use the DVD via computer) *Several mini pullout posters for all of the sections, that if you connect, make a scene from tree town. *CTA's for all of the credited writers' main OC's: Josh, Cream, Raymond, Morton, Bun, Rocky, and Crafty. Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment Intro Lumpy digs up a hole in a graveyard, when he spots a hand poking from the ground. A zombie emerges, followed by four more. Counting the five zombies slowly marching towards him, Lumpy reacts in shock and backs away, only to fall into the hole he dug up. He lands in an empty coffin and the lid somehow closes over it. As he struggles to get out, the text "Specy Spooktacular V" is shown on the coffin lid. A zombie's hand falls in holding a sign saying "Part One". Summary We begin this year's batch of ghost stories with the return of an old friend thanks to ghost peppers. Then creepy crawly mutants infest the town. We also have Daydream's take on Charlie Brown's great pumpkin, a secret bird society and the return of Arcticus's gelatinous creation. And that's just the beginning! 2nd Segment Intro Cream is at his front door, giving out candy to some kids. As he leaves, a hooded stranger comes along and says if he doesn't get some candy, then he will get Cream's soul. Cream goes to the bowl of candy, but having planned a Halloween party later, he grabs the bucket of apples. He puts some apples in the man's basket, which angers him and the man takes Cream's soul. When Cream falls to the ground, he holds a candy bar with a wrapper that says "Specy Spooktacular V Part II", though some of it is covered with his mechanical hand. Summary On this second set of tricks, we have a nice bundle of treats for you. First, we have a killer doll for Christmas. It's a bit too early, but another show definately wasn't. Secondly, we have Howdy becoming a gangster after a spiritual posession. Lumpy becomes a mummy, Cream uses a uranium remote to control others, and Handy uses pairs of scissors as replacement hands. I hope your lunch is still there, because we still have a lot to go. 3rd Segment Intro The Platypus Aliens give you a tour of their world. The intro ends with a Platypus Alien mother checking her credit card that reads "Specy Spooktacular V Part 3" . She rubs out the 3 and replaces it with III, claiming that they only use Roman numerals on the planet. Summary The third load of ghastly fables is a doozy. First, we have Toothy believing in the tail detanta myth. Then machines start to run amok when Devious gives them a virus. Then we have Gady buying a mutant plant for Emmy in a Little Shop of Horrors spoof. Then, three Tree Friends enter a contest to see which of their souls will get revived. And finally, the Spook-E sisters will become even more spooky, thanks to a residue from an evil wizard. You may want to turn the light on when watching this! 4th Segment Intro Lumpy comes over to Sniffles' house and asks him about his novelty straw, that has been bent. Sniffles tells Lumpy that he was on time for Sniffles to unveil his new invention. Sniffles takes off the sheet over the invention and reveals that is a large time machine. Sniffles tells Lumpy about what happens if they travel far into the future. Lumpy doesn't have a clue. Sniffles gets into the time machine and asks Lumpy to hop in. Lumpy does so and Sniffles sets the year to be 2050. The time machine disappears and reappears in the year 2050. Sniffles sees that the town has been populated by robots and the main transportation are hovercars. A tornado comes and rips apart The Mole's house. Sniffles feels bored and sets the year to the year 3000. In 3000, Sniffles sees Josh's futuristic ancestor befriending a robot and Jerky's ancestor being killed by robotic Flippy. Sniffles smirks. Lumpy wonders why. Sniffles snickers and turns the dial to the year 5 Billion. The time machine appears in outer space. Sniffles looks at the Sun, that has become a red giant. The Sun expands and destroys the solar system. The Sun then dies out and what is left was a nebula that is the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART IV". Lumpy compliments it as beautiful. Summary The 4th chapter of this yearly horror spookfest begins with Lumber keeping himself protected from a psycho lurking within a forest. Then it is Mr. Pickles's turn to be a hero, when Lammy's old imaginary friend comes to life and murders her real friends. Then Pranky must keep Emojie from falling into his pranks. Random and Devious trade faces and a killer clown roams town. Should be scary enough! 5th Segment Intro On a Halloween night, Goosta is seen using his computer. He looks on his accounts on Treebook, Treeter and 4tree (spoof of 4chan). Goosta then looks on his TreeTube account sees that a new Halloween video has been uploaded. Goosta clicked on the link and watched the video. He looked closely at the screen and turned his volume up. All of a sudden, the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART V" (written in blood) appears with a bloodcurdling scream. Goosta is so startled that he fell back on his chair and cracks his skull on the floor. The screen looks at the title again for the last time. Summary We're halfway through this year's ghostly goody bag! First, Raymond and Sunset encounter an unexpected guest. Then Russell gains extraordinary brain power after being given robot parts. Zombies rise from the grave, Genny gets implants and Flippy Fuzzbear and the gang are back. It just gets better and better! 6th Segment Intro Cream and Queen hold a seance to talk to their father. Stition, Morton, Seth, and Random are in attendance. Pranky, dressed up as Cream's father, tries to talk to them. Morton tells Pranky to look behind him. Pranky says he is not falling for it. Cream's father appears, which literally scares Random to death. As he rampages Cream's kitchen, he kills Seth. His blood splats on the screen spelling out "Specy Spooktacular V Part VI" Summary The sixth bell has tolled. First we go to Victorian London where a murderer is at large. Then Nutty's wish comes true when the HTFs get turned into candy! Jerky ruins Morton and Mix's relationship, causing Mix to have his vengeance. Toothy is really the Toothinator and Raymond grows a fear of the dark. Hasta la vista, Halloweenies! 7th Segment Intro We first see the Scareware logo. The stone version of the HTFF logo appears. Lightning strikes it and cuts to the first scene where soldiers are firing at evil teddy bears. A fighter jet falls on a scrapheap and gets compressed. Inside a haunted house, Patriot the rabbit looks anxiously around, keeping an eye out for any spooks or traps. He walks by a mantle piece that is Lumpy's head and the head howls at Patriot, scaring the living daylights out of him. Patriot calms down and keeps on exploring. He sees some skeletons, ghosts and ghoulies coming after him. He runs out the door, just in time for a bulldozer to knock it down, along with other haunted houses. Meanwhile, a skier skis down a mountain and is soon eaten by a monster. Patriot ends up in a forest. He soon comes across two snakes, one red and one blue. Patriot runs away from them and bumps into a skull-headed HTF, who then uses voodoo magic to turn Patriot into a toad. Patriot hops along and comes across two gangs of rats and weasels. Patriot uses his super toad strength to beat them into a bloody pulp. He hops by a resting knight and an elf and follows an explorer, who knows the way out. Patriot sees a hover bike and uses it to get out of the forest, dodging several walls along the way. He turns back into a rabbit after the magic wore off. Patriot skis across the sea and crashes onto a shore, losing his arm in the process. He ends up in a big war between teddy bears, alien insects and soldiers. He then takes cover behind some sandbags, next to a squirrel soldier. A pirate ship comes and bombards the shore with cannonballs. Patriot finds a plane and flies away. Another plane passes by, along with an astronaut on a jetpack. Patriot lands the plane and runs by 008, Naz dressed as a secret agent and Jock wearing a Zbox T-shirt. Patriot looks behind him and sprints from a cyborg, an ice monster, a witch, a mud monster, a werewolf, a crocodile king and some evil pinatas. Patriot picks up a barrel and throws it at the croc king. Later, Patriot is seen cycling from some RC cars and successfully derails them. A few seconds of other robots, vehicles and monsters, along with Mole drawing the Scareware logo. Patriot reaches his home and sits on his armchair. Not for long, a crosshair appears and shoots Patriot. Patriot drops dead and his blood forms the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART VII" Summary The Seventh load of severed heads! There will be first blood when Commy hosts a killing tournament. Heads will definitely roll as Jack and the Headless Horseman square off. Cream gets three wishes, Cryptie busts ghosts and Giggles falls for a vampire. It's a rare treat this is. 8th Segment Intro On a Halloween night, Fatty brings over a bag of chips and sits down on his couch. He turns on a TV to see a hot dog on TV. Fatty sighs happily. The happiness soon changed to fright when the hot dog gets chopped up. He changes the channel and sees a hamburger, which then gets squashed by a sledgehammer. Fatty changes the channels frantically and all he sees are his favorite foods being destroyed. After seeing a soda can being poured down a sink, Fatty couldn't take it anymore. Fatty calls on his phone for a TV repairman. When the repairman appears, it reveals to be Sniffles. Sniffles checks the TV and discovers that it is possessed. The TV soon comes to life and corners Fatty and Sniffles. The TV gobbles up Fatty and Sniffles, but spits out their remains. The two friends' entrails and blood splatter on a wall, forming the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART VIII". The TV admits that it hates hot dogs. Summary Prepare to enter the realm of terror, for the 8th time! First Sniffles ends up in a strange kingdom. Buggy gets into a Creepypasta. An epidemic spreads, Raymond and her pals travel through several cartoon worlds and Sniffles supposedly ends the world! Enter at your peril. 9th Segment Intro Bastion tries out a virtual reality program that puts him in various spooky scenarios (like Jack the Ripper, a ghostly graveyard, an Egyptian pyramid and Hell itself). Demony soon appears and plugs Bastion's VR goggles into a fuse box, which electrocutes him. Bastion falls down and the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART IX" is seen on the left arm of the goggles. Summary This is the 9th lot of scares and spooks, enough to make you wet your pants. First, Giggles gets explored, yet again. Then Morton believes in tiny cows in a spoof of a Dr. Seuss story. Zilla terrorizes Tree Town, Josh gets a magic remote and Lifty & Shifty try to survive a 12-hour purge! 10th Segment Intro This intro starts in the year when Josh was born. The screen looks over pictures of Josh growing up, his days out, his Halloweens and things that happened every year. The screen zooms in on the picture of Halloween 2016. Inside the picture, John, Waddles, Stacy, Fuddles and Daydream are walking to a pumpkin patch to get some pumpkins of their own. Mag is seen stealing pumpkins for his own keeping. Once the 5 friends entered the pumpkin patch. 6 bushes step into view. Spot appears out of one, frightening Waddles. Then a Platypus Alien appears out of another bush. Devious and Kivila appear out of another bush. Same goes for Jack and Sorcery. The Ghost appears in front of them. Spot tells them that he and the villains have formed an alliance called the Evil Eight. Jack then tells them that they're going to get revenge on them for all the times when they foiled their plans and throws a knife at Daydream, who then drops dead. John wonders why there is six of them and not eight, until Lifty and Shifty appear. Sorcery says that they will kill them, after a little entertainment. The villains then perform various circus acts, like juggling, fire-eating and unicycling. However, Waddles sees an opening and goes straight on to the attack. He decapitates Spot, Devious, The Ghost, Lifty and Shifty. He then cuts open Kivila's stomach, causing her insides to spill out. Waddles squashes Jack's head with a mallet, impales Sorcery with his own hat and stabs the Platypus Alien in the back. John is surprised to see Waddles stand up for himself. Waddles claims that this is the "fifth time he has done it". The trick or treaters leave. The screen looks at the remains of Devious, Spot and the Platypus Alien and looks down to see that their blood has formed the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR V PART X". Ghost puts his head back on and complains "Is there no end to this madness?". A poof and the screen is filled with clips from the first 200 Specy Spooktacular episodes. The Ghost looks at all of them and ends the intro with "200 spooky tales, and I only appeared in 25% of them". Summary Here is the final run! Are you ready? For our first set of treats, we have Random and Mono getting sewn together. Next, Buzz lives out his worst nightmare. Afterward, The origin of Emojie's incident is revealed. Then, Splendid is trying to stop someone putting razor blades in the candy! In the finale, Kringle is terrorized by Phobia for celebrating the wrong holiday. If you are still watching this, I am impressed! You have the stomach for 50 scary episodes! Trivia * The intro for Part IX is a shoutout to virtual reality programs, which became popular in 2016. * The intro for Part VII has a ton of references to video games from the British game developer Rare Ltd, including games like Banjo-Kazooie, Battletoads, Killer Instinct, R-C Pro Am, Blast Corps, Viva Pinata, Sea of Thieves, Jetpac, Conker's Bad Fur Day ''and the ''Donkey Kong Country ''series. The appearance of 008 is a reference to ''Goldeneye 007 ''and Naz's secret agent costume is a reference to ''Perfect Dark. * The scary video in the Part V intro is a reference to popular halloween prank videos on YouTube. * After the intro to Part X, a mosaic of clips from the past 200 Spooktacular episodes appears, going from You Don't Know Jack (SS I) to Urge to Purge (SS V). Goofs *There are two Creams on the poster scene. *On the full DVD upload on Youtube, The Dummy's Curse and Under Control Z's title cards are switched, possibly because they were both added late in development. Title Cards Episodes: ghostpepper.png|Title card for Ghost Pepper mut-ants.png|Rise of the Mut-Ants greatpumpkinhead.png|The Great Pumpkin Head sawsomething.png|Saw Something Fallin' noprankspumpkin.png|No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin robotic riot title card.png|Robotic Riot Creepy titleas.png|Night of the Living Dead Tree Friends Thisisthepartwherehekillsyou.png|The Part Where He Pranks You missionimplantable.png|Mission Implantable thehumanity.png|The Humanity mortonhearsamoo.png|Morton Hears a Moo urgetopurge.png|Urge to Purge Treelucination.png|Tree-Lucination razorvision.png|Razor Vision Gootopia title card.png|Gootopia The Good The Bad and the Bloody title card.png|The Good, the Bad and the Bloody Five Nights at Flippy's 3 title card.png|Five Nights at Flippy's 3 Heads Will Roll title card.png|Heads Will Roll The Toothinator title card.png|The Toothinator True Love Sucks title card.png|True Love Sucks An Inconceivable Truth title card.png|An Inconceivable Truth Animal Killing title card.png|Animal Killing Childhood Fiend title card.png|Childhood Fiend It's All Under Control title card.png|It's All Under Control Say It Ain't Sew title card.png|Say It Ain't Sew The Deer Witch Project title card.png|The Deer Witch Project Twisted Sisters title card.png|Twisted Sisters tradingfaces.png|Trading Faces attentionseeker.png|Attention Seeker thedummyscurse.png|The Dummy's Curse nightmaresbeforechristmas.png|Nightmares Before Christmas ControlZ title card.png|Under Control Z Three wishes title card.png|3 Wishes of Terror Leaf us be titlecard HD.png|Leaf Us Be Handson Asoul titlecard HD.png|Hands On A Soul Live again titlecard HD.png|Learn to Live Again Just the bite size titlecard HD.png|Just the Bite Size In Space No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! title card.png|In Space, No One can Hear You SQUAWK! Ghostbusted title card.png|Ghostbusted Inside, Then Out title card.png|Inside, Then Out nomoreclowning.png|No More Clowning Around! Intros: Specy Spooktacular V Part III title.png|The Platypus Aliens sure know how to handle their money. Specy Spooktacular V Part IV title.png|That's got to be the most beautiful nebula you have ever seen. Specy Spooktacular V Part V title.png|You wouldn't want this in your daily Youtube subscriptions. Specy Spooktacular V Part VII title.png|A brilliant intro dedicated to the works of Rareware turned into this. Specy Spooktacular V Part VIII title.png|That title really took guts, didn't it. Specy Spooktacular V Part IX title.png|Every VR gamer's nightmare. Specy Spooktacular V Part X title.png|Usually alien and Earthling blood don't mix. This can be an exception. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:DVDs Category:Halloween Category:Merchandise Category:Under Construction